King Gale and the Dragon
by Feagalad
Summary: As told by Reepicheep the mouse to Eustace Clarence Scrubb during Eustace's time on Dragon Island.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...not even the idea for this story. It all belongs to the genius that was Clive Staples Lewis.

* * *

Long, long ago, during the reign of King Gale, a dragon troubled the Lone Islands. This vicious beast had taken up abode on Felimath, defiling that fair island and terrorizing the shepherds that dwelt there. Every month, the dragon demanded that one of the Islanders should be sent to him as a sacrifice. Once the hapless islander was on his hill, the dragon would devour them. They did not dare to refuse him, the one time that they attempted to withhold the victim, the dragon came on the villages on Avra and Doorne and slew many. This had gone on for many years and the islanders had almost forgotten any other way of life than living in fear of this mighty beast. A ship full of Islander peasants, fleeing the island came to Galma during the great summer festival and tournamant. There, the king of Galma summoned his council to hear the refugee's tale. King Gale of Narnia was in Galma for the tournamant and came to the assembly also. The Lone Islanders were greatly distraught and begged for help, but their tale had struck fear into the hearts of the Galmians. Then did King Gale, brave and stouthearted, proclaim that he would go and challenge the dragon. Everyone was shocked and most of his own people as well as the Galmians begged him to reconsider and to not throw his life away. But the King was insistent; he felt that Aslan would protect him. He also felt great pity for the small band of terrified men. Gale made preparations to leave as quickly as possible. In a week's time, Gale took his leave of Galma and sailed away to the east. Folk cried in the streets, sure that they would never see the gallant young king of Narnia again. Gale sailed for several weeks, until he caught sight of Doorne, the largest of the Lone Islands. He quickly ordered his men to pull into Narrowhaven, the main fishing village. He was received well by the Lord of the Islands. Upon hearing what Gale had come for, he gave him what advice he could about the whereabouts of the dragon and of its temperament.

The time was approaching when the Islanders must send an offering to the Dragon. Gale offered himself to go in the victim's stead. He was ferried acrossed the channel to Felimath. The rowers wished him luck and quickly set of to home and safety. Gale took his weapons and traveled acrossed the land in search of the dragon. He could see no sign of him, other than the blackened burned places on the ground and the occasional deserted shepherds camp. Gale was beginning to despair of ever find the worm. When one morning, just after the sun had risen, as he was coming over the top of a hill, he saw a bare, slimed trail, leading down into a valley. Stooping, he found a green-yellow scale, half buried in the mud. Straightening quickly, Gale set off with a new sense of purpose, following the dragon's trail. He came about noon to a deep valley, and as he stood there, looking around, he saw the dragon, fast asleep just inside his cave. Gale shouted as loud as he could and was rewarded by the sleepy snarl of the newly awakened beast. Gale gave a quick, hurried prayer for Aslan's protection before the dragon came, slipping out of the cave like some great lizard. Once he was out side, he stopped short. Clearly he had expected some terrified youth to be waiting there, not this warrior with a fearsome light in his eyes. The pause was only for a second, but it was enough to give Gale a chance to slip to the side before the dragon let out a thunderclap of a roar and spouted flames.

Gale knew that he had to get at the underside of the worm; he dodged and ran, twisted and turned and struck the dragon in many places. The battle went on through most of the afternoon. Gale was weary, but he knew that either he or the dragon would die before this was all over. At last the dragon stopped for a moment and Gale, seizing his chance, charged. But the worm sidestepped and Gale fell beneath him. Just before he was crushed, he plunged his sword into the dragon's heart. Fire spouted high into the night and scorched him as he lay, the dragon twisted in dreadful ways until, after one last lurch, rolled over and lay still. Not far away, the last settlement of men on Felimath was watching the fire sprouting from behind the hills. When no more came, they sent several of their bravest men to find out what had happened. They found Gale, sitting, exhausted against a tree. His clothes torn, and his face dirty. He looked up as they approached. The eldest of them said, "Who are you and where have you come from?"

"I am Gale of Narnia." he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to destroy the dragon that had been slaughtering your people. Not an hour ago, he fell at my own hand. And his body lies there, by the hill. One of them went to the carcass and retrieved a sword from its chest. Double-edged, sharp as a thorn with a fine silver blade, on the hilt was carved the head of a lion. The villagers took Gale back to their town and tended his wounds. They also sent word to Narrowhaven of the dragon's death, and there was much rejoicing at the news. Gale stayed there, with his men for several months. Just ere he sailed away, the Lord of the Lone Islands granted him the Lone Islands to be his forever, in payment for his valiant deeds. There was great friendship between the Islands and Narnia for many years. Thus ends the tale of King Gale, the Dragon Slayer, King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands.


End file.
